Konoha Highschool
by Tada Emi tte
Summary: A high school were abnormal is the normal. The ups and downs in their ride. Have fun laughing on the floor at their stupidity, blushing at their embarrassment and mourning with them in their depressions. NOT A ONE-SHOT! c: - Enjoy!
1. Already

**Author's Note: This is my first time so… yeah**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, they belong to Masahi Kishimoto (creator of Naruto)**

 **Just to clarify the pairings: The Pairings will be hidden. MUWAHAHAHA. Sorry for the long intro. -Dies- Also another thing… swearing…**

 ** _"Inner self" XD –_ I might include this**

' _thoughts'_

"speaking"

 _Emphasizing a word_

 _SOUND EFFECTS_

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Already?**

There was 2 weeks until the last year of school started. 12th grade that was. Sakura was sulking and looking out the window. ' _I'm bored to death.' 'But I don't wanna die young.'_ "Looks like I'm so bored I'm mentally talking to myself." It was summer and it was _burning_ not even a single hit of wind… ' _The world is fucked up. And who the fuck would turn themselves into crisps to have some fun? Okay maybe Ino… and Naruto… oh and Kiba.'_

 _RINGGGG RINGGGG RINGGGG_

She picked up her phone thinking who would want to call this time of the shitty day.

 _'Sasuke? What does he want this time?'_

Accepting the call, Sasuke, with his usual grumpy, cold voice spoke, "Where the heck are you?"

Hearing noises like little children. Sakura asked, "Are you babysitting? Wait or even worse fangirls broke into your house?"

She heard loud screams from the other line, "WE ARE NOT FANGIRLS, FIRST, IM A BOY. SECOND, IM NOT GAY SAKURA-CHAN PLUS WHO LIKES SASUKE-TEME ANYWAYS?"

She took the phone a bit farther away from her ear and heard a loud thump.

"Ow! What that for teme?"

Then she heard Sasuke, "Shut up dobe,"

"And no Sakura I'm not with little children and fangirls."

"I know, I could tell from Naruto's voice before when he was screaming into my ear but why you ruin my convo with moi?" Sakura giggled.

"…"

"Can you hurry up and tell me why you called me?"

"Oh yeah, idiot, we're supposed to 'hang out' with the other guys."

She huffed. "Don't call me an idiot, dumbass."

Sakura could perfectly hear the Uchiha smirk. "Stop smirking."

His smirk grew even wider.

"Uchiha… I SAID STOP SMIRKING!"

"Whatever. Just get here in 10 minutes also pack a small luggage and yeah." Still smirking.

" _I…_

 _can…_

 _see…_

 _you…_

 _Uchiha!"_

"Doing what?" He asked oh so innocently.

"Don't play dumb with me," she seethed, "smirking."

"Hn."

Great back to one base syllable.

"Wait where are we-"

He hung up, on her. Again!

"UCHIHA." She gritted her teeth. Obviously Sasuke did this on purpose. Sakura and Sasuke knew each other since they were kids. So basically she knew Sasuke was enjoying his moment of I-made-Sakura-mad-twice-in-a-phone-call. Oh and Sasuke was. Sasuke just staring at the ceiling and you could see the corner of his mouth upwards.

Sakura wore a white fluffy sweater and light blue jeans wearing white boots along with it. In her bag she just packed the usual items and set off.

* * *

Meanwhile at Sasuke's place.

"So Sasuke-teme," Naruto asked jokingly

"Hn."

"What took you so long to tell Sakura-chan to come here? I can tell by your smirk. A date? Meeting somewhere private?" He wiggled his eyebrows with a grin plastered on his face.

"…" A vein popped out of his head

"I suggest you shut your mouth Uzumaki before I shred you to pieces." He narrowed his eyes. You could see something red in his eyes appear and the vanish in miliseconds.

"Pfttt, like that scares me." tempting the Uchiha. Sasuke just ignored him for the time being..

The Uchiha Mansion was only close by. She walked across the street and turned right. She had been to the Mansion before for past partying and studying. But never stayed overnight. She stood there admiring the house, no scratch that, _mansion_. Her house was big too. But his was just _ginormous_ , literally.

"Will you hurry up, idiot. I know my house is great and all." He… smirked.

Sakura came out of her gaze. But she knew that voice anywhere, that really irritating voice.

"Coming smirk-ass."

She walked through the door only taking one step inside looking everywhere as if it was her first time. Not noticing the fact that Tenten, Hinata, Temari and Ino were sprinting towards her.

"SAKURA!"

"I-I c-can't b-b-breathe…" she choked loud and clear enough for them to get off her.

"It's so great to see you guys! Tenten, Hinata, Temari and Ino."

The boys just greeted in their usual, loud, icy, lazy voices.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru lazily spoke

"HEY SAKURA-CHAN" Kiba and Naruto shouted.

"Hn" Neji said.

* * *

The girls took off to sit in the room connected to the dining room, it had a long couch and then some seats with it. And the boys were sitting in the living room practically doing nothing. Before the girls could leave to go to the double room. The guys heard them whisper loud enough for them to hear.

Sakura grinned,"Hey guys lets talk about the boys."

"?" The other four girls were blank as white sheet of paper. Tenten and Temari finally caught on.

"Hehe, yeah."

"OMG! I have so many embarrassing moments of Neji."

"Same with Shika."

Hinata knew where this was going but just giggled instead. Ino just followed sniggering. The girls left and the door went _SLAM_. There was utter silence between the boys, of course, except the girls giggling and snickering. About them. For once even Naruto and Kiba were quiet. Even Shikamaru was curious to know what the heck Temari was going to tell the other girls. They all had the same idea, they all stood up. And then froze looked at eachother and smirked. Quietly tip toeing inside the dining room they were leaning their ears against the double doors that separated the double room. You couldn't see through the glass from the dining room but you could in the room the long couch was in. Sasuke took the lead and opened the doors. He was in shock. His eyes as wide as Rock-lee's eyes naturally were. He just froze there as a statue. The other boys looked and had the same expression as him.

There was an audio recorder. Playing the sounds of giggles and laughter.

"Oh it is on." The chorused.

They split up. All of them were alone on their quest to find the stupid girls. (that's how the boys put it)

* * *

 **With Sasuke:**

He walked into the mini cinema room he had. As he entered he found something pink lying on the floor he went closer to it. It was just a pink pillow the same colour hair Sakura had.

"Ugh."

Someone tapped him on the shoulder. He looked back. There was a loud thump. Sasuke just fell on the floor, with shock. From who? Sakura. How? She scared him. She laughed ridiculously. He stood up as she was exiting the room.

"Sakura,.."

"COME BACK HERE YOU IDIOT, YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR MAKING ME SCARED TO DEATH." He growled. Oh! But this was just the beginning of fun.

* * *

 **With Neji:**

The Hyuuga smirked. _'The famous Uchiha Sasuke was scared by some cherry blossom hair girl. Pffft.'_

"Tenten?" He looked through the room and then entered the bathroom. You could see a feminine figure taking a shower.

Neji stuttered, "Oh sorry Tenten I-I d-didn't r-realize y-you w-were here." Neji quickly turned around and closed the door to find a joker and inch or closer to his face.

"Fuuuuucccckkkk!"

"Heh, that worked." Tenten grinned. She took off her joker face.

"T-that was you Tenten?" He asked in anger and fear.

"Yup."

"Catch me if you can." She snickered running away.

"DAMN YOU TENTEN, I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!"

* * *

 **With Shikamaru:**

' _This is so troublesome.'_

"Temari? Temari. Can you come out it's a drag looking for you." Just because he is Shikamaru the great genius doesn't mean he doesn't get mad… or looked through the mirror He saw a girl with 4 pigtails standing behind him. Or so it looked that way. ' _Troublesome that girl is seriously scary sometimes all the time.'_ Hoping she wouldn't scare him He turned around. No-one was there. He looked back to see the mirror and hoping he wouldn't see her reflection nor her true self and there she was, the scary, terrifying looking and troublesome lady.

"Crap! Temari what the fuck was that for?"

"I just felt like it." Beaming and backing away at the same time.

"Troublesome." Coming closer to Temari.

"Plus I _am_ the first person who's _ever_ scared you. Ain't that right Shi-Shi."

He raises a brow in suspicion. "How would you know?" Sighing, "Don't _ever_ call me Shi-Shi, again."

"I just do," sniggering, "Then you'll have to accomplish to make me stop saying _Shi-Shi_."

Temari was leaning against the small white pillar railing. She got onto one side of the stairs and slid down on her feet. "Have fun catching me, such a drag you know, _Shi-shi_?" She laughed nervously hoping he wouldn't come after her. Shikamaru can be quite scary when he's pissed off. He might all cool about it but inside he's already planning many ways to get you back.

* * *

 **With Naruto:**

"Hey Hinata, come on don't be like this." He enters the mini library thinking who reads shit all day. _BANG!_ Naruto's on the floor with a few books joining him. He stares in front of him…

"H-hinata?"

She was fiddling with her fingers. "Y-yeah Naruto-kun?"

"You hit me?" amused she would do something like that.

"Y-yeah."

"You were forced to right? I mean you didn't wanna hurt good ol' Naruto?" He said chuckling.

"I didn't want to hurt you but I wasn't forced to either I mean I was allowed to back out but I thought it would be fun." Still fiddling with her fingers.

"Fun, eh?"

Hinata fully red on her face resembling a tomato and regarding like she was going to faint. She quickly spoke, "bye Naruto-kun." And ran out.

"Hinata! YOUR GONNA REGRET THIS!" He was laughing but you could tell that there was a hint of a pissed off Naruto in his voice.

* * *

 **With Kiba:**

' _Shikamaru actually got pissed off. Wow. Lol Scaredy-cat.'_

"BOO!" Ino screamed literally into Kiba's ear.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROB-"

"I-Ino…?"

"I was going to scare you with something more complicated but I guess this just made everything more easier." It's like Ino could read minds, **(AN: Hehe you know with all the mind transfer justu and yh… )** "Now Shikamaru's not the only one who's pissed off." Giggling like she just burnt someone with their own joke.

"Ino?"

"Yeah?"

"I suggest you run." He said grinning.

Ino took his advice and ran for her life while Kiba chased after her swiftly like a hound.

Ino was the last one to get to Sasuke's garden. Afterwards the boys met where they had started off panting. **(AN: Remember Sasuke lives in a fucking MANSION. Bigger than the Hyugas. That's why the girls had to wait some time to scare the boys or otherwise they couldn't outrun them.)** Neji said smirking, "The girls have some fucking nerves to do this."

"Yeah they do." Sasuke replied.

"Troublesome they are, troublesome." Shikamaru agreed.

"I never knew Hinata could seriously run _that_ fast." Naruto answered.

"She may even be faster than you." Kiba shot back laughing.

"Shut up dog-face." Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"Whatever loud mouth. So any plans for revenge guys?" Kiba asked in hunger.

"The only place they could be hiding is my garden. Its open space so…-" Sasuke responded.

"I think that's an awful idea. You have no idea what they might be planning to do next. We could be pranked again." Neji advised.

Sasuke sneered, "Then what do you recommend, Hyuuga?"

"Okay, fine. Whatever we'll go outside." Neji spoke quietly. Not admitting defeat, you know? It will hurt is oh so glorious pride. They snuck outside acting like ninjas. **(AN: Get it? Ninjas? Oh kay anyways… o-o)** Observing the greenery and try to a spot girl hiding. It's like they ditched them.

 _'What the heck were those thinking of.'_ Sasuke smirked. _'I wonder how long they planned this did they do it when they came to my house or before that? Since when was this cold?'_

 ** _"Show no emotions. Lifeless ice cube."_**

 _'Who the fuck is this?'_

 ** _"Your inner self."_**

 _'I have no inner self baka and who said I'm lifeless ?'_ He sneered.

 ** _His inner self laughed actually more like smirked. "You just called yourself baka."_**

 _'Hn.'_

"Hey teme…?" Naruto asked oddly.

"What?" obviously annoyed that they might get caught and might catch him zoned out. He snorted at the thought of it. The _dobe_ smart enough to catch him zoning out? Sure, when he gives up on ramen.

"Why are you wet? It's not even raining."

"What the heck are you talk-" Sasuke looked at himself. _'The dobe's right for once. No wonder I was cold._

 ** _"But then again you an ice cube."_**

 _'I thought I told you to go away.'_

 ** _"Oh so that's what your hn meant."_**

 _'…'_

 _But wait how the heck?'_ Sasuke face just got sprayed with water. Neji just got too, _and_ Kiba _and_ Shikamaru _and_ Naruto. They all were pouring with water. _'What the heck? Who the heck?'_ And then it hit him. Clenching his fists he yelled out.

"SAKURA, IDIOT COME BACK HERE! APOLOGIZE TO ME RIGHT NOW!" **(AN: Sasuke is so OOC rn)**

 _'She is ruining my pride. How, annoying.'_

"Now, now we wouldn't want fangirls knowing where you live, _again_." Sakura threatened.

Sasuke froze in his position. She did have a point, last time they checked it wasn't the first time his house was known to his bothersome fangirls. It was almost torn to bits if he hadn't sold it. With that money he bought a fully new designed house.

Temari broke him out of his thoughts.

"WATER FIGHT!" Temari cheered.

"We're already drenching plus we don't have any water guns." Shikamaru stated.

"Mr Obvious, guess what? Idon't give a shit _._ " Temari glared back.

"Why's that?"

"You are some."

Dissing wasn't what she wanted to do , but he pissed her off plus it she thought it felt pretty good. The other girls should try it too. The boys just glared at them. Who would've thought that the girls had guts?

"Ugh you guys make even _this_ boring, look at your dull faces." Ino groaned. "I give up."

"Let's just go back inside and have a bit more fun." Sakura said enthusiastically.


	2. TorD or Nah?

**AN: I hope you guys like this chapter and yeah. I wanted to confirm the ages and the B-days with you guys just in case you might think Sakura is older than Sasuke. This doesn't mean these people are one huge friend group. This is only the students.**

 **Sasuke Uchiha: 16 years, July 23rd -Leo**

 **Sakura Haruno: 15 years, March 28th –Aries**

 **Naruto Uzumaki: 16 years, October 10th –Libra**

 **Hinata Hyuuga: 16 years, December 27th –Capricorn**

 **Kiba Inuzuka: 16 years, July 7th –Cancer**

 **Tenten: 16 years, March 9th –Pisces**

 **Neji Hyuuga: 17 years, July 3rd –Cancer**

 **Rock Lee: 17 years, November 27th –Sagittarius**

 **Shikamaru Nara: 16 years, September 22nd –Virgo**

 **Ino: 16 years, September 23rd –Libra**

 **Sai: 17 years, November 25th –Sagittarius**

 **Temari Sabaku: 17 years, August 23rd –Virgo**

 **Gaara Sabaku: 16 years, January 19th –Capricorn**

 **Kankuro Sabaku: 18 years, May 15th – Taurus**

 **Suigetsu: 16 years, February 18th –Aquarius**

 **Karin: 16 years, June 20th –Gemini**

 **Tayuya: 17 years, February 15th –Aquarius**

 **Illia: 15 years, February 10th –Aquarius**

 **Matsuri: 15 years, December 12th –Sagittarius**

 **Yukata: 15 years, November 8th –Scorpio**

 **Btw Illia is someone who I saw on Naruto profiles. And she actually looked like an actual Naruto character. Also, Matsuri and Yukata's b-days and ages were done by the random generator so creds to that. ^-^ This is still in Sasuke's house for the sleepover thing since most of their parents were gone on business trips. I'm just telling you guys some students. XD That's a few don't ya think?**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did I wouldn't kill awesome people. –Cough cough-Kishimoto did -cough cough-**

 **Inner self XD – I might include this**

 **'** _thoughts_ **'**

 **"s** peaking **"**

 _Emphasizing a word_

SOUND EFFECTS

* * *

 **Chapter 2: TORD or nah?**

One by one, all the girls and boys had showered and dressed properly. The fight was something special. But now it was time for the actual game to begin…

"Sakura." Ino faked a sweet voice.

"Mhm?"

"Will you join us or stand there waiting for our invitation?"

"Oh sorry." Sakura replies sheepishly. She sits down with the others.

"Anyways like I was saying, I think we should play Truth or Dare, ne?" Ino beamed while her eyes sparkled, as if she thought of various scenarios that could happen, to torture them, of course. You could hear them groaning and grunting out of their mouth, trying to sound enthusiastic.

"Yay," Sakura spoke as if she had been awake for days. Clenching her hands softly and putting them in the air simultaneously.

"Are you saying I lack brain power?" Ino questioned. Sakura really wasn't in the mood for a fight. She already felt drowsy. The option for her to take was lying.

"I just feel sleepy Ino; if you don't hurry up I might actually fall asleep." Trying to make her excuse more believable she rubbed her eyes with both of her hands, pouting a bit, resembling her to a little child. But Naruto just had to but in.

"You know, Ino I think you're correct. You do lack in brain power." Naruto grinned.

"I DO NOT! I AM WAY BETTER THAN YOU," Ino screeched making everyone wince. She continued lowering her voice, "In looks, brains, and personality. I could list more but I don't want to make you feel ashamed." Ino smiled trying to act cute, innocent and evil at the same time. She moved her index finger about to poke Naruto in the left side of his chest where his heart was.

Sasuke had enough of this nonsense, not only was she going to give him a headache but also the fact that she was thinking low of Naruto. Which made him angry, they were best friends; they both knew that but of course wouldn't admit it to each other and there's one thing she should know. That is, to never mess with his closest friends. Another thing is she was a fangirl, his fangirl where he wanted to just kill her, figuratively speaking, obviously.

"Stop it Ino," He growled indicating that he was pissed off. But she was too stupid to know.

"B-but Sasuke-kun… He said I lack in brain power!" Trying to sound like he hurt her feelings.

"You do," Sasuke said it loud and clear making sure everyone heard him, especially her.

"B-b-but… SASUKE-KUN!" She wailed and pounced on him and grabbed his arm. 'Tch, fangirls.' He was infuriating with fire now. He didn't show it because he kept a static face but he can feel the heat radiating off him except Ino. What a surprise. Heck, even Naruto could too so he backed away just to make sure he wasn't in the way if a conflict happened. "Hn, whatever. I'm making coffee." The chicken ass shrugged the bleach blonde off himself and walked into the kitchen.

He got his favorite mug although he wouldn't admit it. He had it specially made because everyone was on there, their favourite teacher even though he was a pervert, Kakashi. Kakashi's rival, Might Gai, Kakashi's some other teachers that were nice, Sasuke's friends, Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Neji, Tenten, Rock Lee, Sai, Shikamaru, Choji, and Ino.

He got the Nescafe coffee beans and a table spoon. Digging no more than 3 scoops from the strongly scented jar, Sasuke put the cap back on and put it in its respectful place. Getting milk from the fridge and a measuring cup, pouring approximately 150ml then pouring the milk into his cup. He stirred for about a minute before grabbing the molded handle.

He entered the living room before his ears perked up at the low whispers, everyone was telling each other.

"Sasuke-kun is not!" Ino wailed pointing her finger to Sakura.

Sakura muttered, "Why do you even like him?"

Naruto started running around the lounge and yelling, "NO WAY HE'S –Mffff!" Neji shut him up with a vein throbbing through his skull. He closed his eyes while gritting his teeth barely, "I think it would be best if you shut up, Uzumaki."

"Ino-pig, it's true he's never defended Naruto before… Maybe he felt a spark?" Sakura laughed at the horror look on her rival's face. Her light blue eyes were wide and her mouth was dangling open. Ino's mouth shut and took a gulp, "Sa-Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn," Sasuke muttered.

"Hey Sasuke-kun~," Sakura extended the kun in his name trying to get his attention and bug him as much as possible.

"Aa?" Sasuke asked in a deadly dull voice.

"Do you even know what we're talking about?" Sakura smiled cheekily trying not to spill the beans before he answered.

"…"

Sasuke didn't even care a tad bit. All he wanted to do was drink his hot, steaming coffee– "We were talking about how you were…" Sakura paused just to build up the tension.

"I was…?" The chicken ass was really oblivious and showed no interest whatsoever –

"You're gay!" She closed her eyes in u shape while grinning. Sasuke spat out his coffee on the carpet not giving a damn. "Sakura… Why the fuck am _I_ , suddenly gay?"

Coincidently there was a blank sheet of paper lying down with a pencil on top. He reached and suddenly drew something. He picked the paper up and questioned her, "What's this name on top?"

Sakura hung her head low. "…Sasuke," the pink lips muttered.

"Hn, describe the line."

"It's straight, Sasuke-kun. I get it." Sakura huffed. No, she wasn't a yaoi fan shipper; she actually loved Sasuke for his personality but sometimes he could be a total bastard.

"Naruto…" Sasuke calmly called out to his so called best friend but Naruto as deaf as ever couldn't hear him so he kept on running around in circles until Sasuke grabbed hold of the collar of Naruto's shirt while he carelessly ran in the direction Sasuke was standing to get his attention. Sasuke was radiating deadly aura around him, "Naruto…"

Naruto's voice squeaked, "Y-yes?"

"Look at this paper. What do you see?" Sasuke patiently waiting to hope the dense dobe would figure it out quickly enough before everyone had grey hair. **(AN: Hey! Sasuke said it not me.)**

"Uh…," Naruto squinted his eyes trying his best. "Well… It says Sasuke and… there's a straight line?" Naruto scratched the back of his head attempting to solve this riddle Sasuke made for him.

3…

2…

1…

Naruto eye narrowed and accusingly pointed at Sasuke yelling, "WAIT! THIS IS A WAY FOR YOU TO TEACH ME MATH ISN'T IT?!

Neji's eyes started twitching while Tenten closed her eyes in frustration, Hinata giggled, Shikamaru was vaguely speaking along the lines of troublesome, Temari just chuckled at how dense he was, Kiba laughed and pointed at his loud friend, Sakura and Ino just slapped their foreheads. Sasuke sighed, "Dobe."

"Don't call me that, Teme!" Naruto shouted directly into Sasuke's ear making them ring for a few moments. "Oh wait… I got it! So you're not gay! WOO HOO! YOU DON'T LIKE ME!" Naruto put both of his arms in the air and wiggled them around while dancing around the room not noticing that he hit a particular person, glaring at him with radioactive aura. "Dobe…," Sasuke hissed.

Naruto looked mystified, "Eh…? T-teme?"

Then it struck him and the boy with blue pearl eyes ran like his life was ending, with obsidian orbs filled with fury chasing him, "WAIT! I'M SORRYYYYYY! I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!"

"I don't care," Sasuke growled.

"TEMEEEEEEEEE! I'M SORRY! WILL YOU JUST LET IT GO?!" Naruto was scared as hell right.

Ino started to sing, "Let it go!... Let it go!... Can't hold it back anymore!" Sakura just walked over to the wall and started banging her head on the Uchiha's property not caring if she was damaging her brain or the wall, in fact if might help her decrease the size of her forehead.

"S-Sakura-chan? What are y-you doing?" Hinata queried worriedly.

"OMG!" Sakura ran towards Hinata, grabbed her shoulders and shook her, letting out a squeak escape from her lips.

"W-what's wrong?"

"HINATA! I'M SO PROUD OF YOU!"

"W-what?"

"YOU BARELY STUTTERED!"

"I-it was nothing, really."

"Hey, Ino-pig!" Sakura shouted to the girl singing a children's song.

"Can't you see I'm singing forehead!"

"Hinata barely stuttered!"

Ino sapphire eyes widened, squealing, "This calls for a girl's night out!"

Temari grinned, "Finally some fun. Good job Hinata!"

Hinata put her palms in front of her shoulders and spoke quietly reassuring the girls it wasn't a big deal. "Guys, it's okay. It was nothing, Ino…"

Ino gasped dramatically, "My best friend barely stutters and you tell me it's no big deal?!"

Hinata looked at both of them and twiddled her fingers, "A-ano, It's not that but…"

Ino's blue orbs sparkled with excitement, "I understand now." She grinned at Hinata making her tilt her head in confusion, "You want all of us to come, especially Naruto. "

Hinata reddened and murmured, shaking her head, "W-w-what?! N-no!"

Sakura grinned, "Hey Naruto and Sasuke! Stop acting like babies and Naruto could you come here for a second?" Sasuke stopped midair just about to punch Naruto when he heard the word babies. His left eye twitched. _Babies?_

Sasuke glared at Sakura back trying to burn a hole in her white sweater, "Tch. You call me a baby; I'm definitely the mature one out of both of you."

Sakura glimpsed at Sasuke, grinning, "I don't think mature people complain."

Hinata peeping at Naruto once in a while to know when he would eventually come and start talking to her; she fainted at the thought of it. "Ne, Naruto, don't you think it would be kind of you to take her to a room and stayed there while she recovered?"

Naruto grinned, "Of course!"

Neji scowled, "If you try anything, Uzumaki, I'll personally hunt you down."

"Ehehehe, don't worry Neji, I won't harm her," Naruto nervously smiled trying to reassure the Hyuuga while holding his cousin bridal style and keeping a safe distance from the hissing Hyuuga.

Tenten punched him lightly on the arm and furrowed her on fleek eyebrows, "I'll cut your hair while you're sleeping if you will just stop threatening Naruto!"

Neji turned his pale face and glared at his classmate that could rival the Uchiha's. "I'm serious Neji," Tenten muttered with an irritable sigh.

* * *

Hinata sighed and rubbed her eyes. 'The last thing I remember was when –'

"Oh, you're awake, Hinata-chan!" Naruto grinned with his cerulean eyes covered by eyelids turning into u formation. Hinata let out a small squeak and her cheeks flushed at the sight of her love, Naruto. She quickly scrambled back.

Naruto, without a thought in mind of what he says, as usual, looked down at her and grinned which made her heart melt, "Ne, Hinata-chan you look so cute."

All four girls were groaning and muttering at their friend, Naruto Uzumaki, also known as an "Oblivious baka! Does he know what he's said and done to Hinata?!" Sakura growled.

Ino slapped her forehead, "That idiot, he just made her faint again."

Temari sighed, "Hinata will be shy forever and when she wakes up, I'll ask her for permission to kill him."

Tenten mumbled, "At least he's oblivious. It would be nice to get some compliments around here."

Ino's eyes and ears perked up, "I'm sorry Tenten… Could you please repeat that again?" She batted her eyelashes and smiled innocently.

Tenten looked up at Ino who was grinning at her while the blush on her cheeks seemed to darken by the second, "Nothing!" Her tanned hands scratched the back of her head.

Sakura eyes widened, "Oh my lord, I just realized we went way off topic! We were supposed to play truth or dare."

Tenten quickly replied, "Okay one of us has to look after Hinata because if we offer the boys, Neji would immediately go upstairs making sure she doesn't get captured by elephant pirates."

Ino always had a talent for knowing what situations would probably occur. So she interrupted Tenten's train of thought and cleared her throat, "Okay so it has to be one of us and I vote Tenten!"

Sakura giggled, "I vote Tenten for president too!"

Temari smirked, "Count mine in."

Ino smiled at Tenten slammed the desk like she had a gravel in her hand, "Tenten, you have herby announced President." Tenten smacked her face and groaned.

* * *

 **Tenten's POV**

"Hinata please wake up. I don't even know how you could've fainted and then have gone into sleeping mode but wake. I don't really like the dark…" I whispered. I heard a vase break and the stranger hiss scaring the life out of me. My head whipped around to see where the noise was coming from. I shook Hinata while hearing my own heartbeat thumping when I overheard the unfamiliar person. "Those knuckleheads probably did this so I couldn't get to Hinata-sama."

I scrambled on the other side of Hinata, _'Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. It's Neji! What do I do?! What do I do?!...'_

"Where are those freaking buttons?"

 _'I might as well suicide.'_

"There it is."

 _'Kami please just take me u – '_

"Tenten, _what_ are you doing here with Hinata-sama?"

"Hey Neji. Um, about that… One of us would have to look after Hinata so then she knows we didn't ditch her."

" _And_ …?" Neji narrowed his eyes as well as crossing his arms.

"What do you mean by and? That's it." I tilted my head slightly.

Neji looked away, "Hn."

I was literally confused. A few moments later it struck me I mean the person who had a _really_ close relationship with Hinata would be either Sakura or Ino. Temari? Ehh just a bit. I knew it! Ino must have known sooner or later Neji would come upstairs to check. But then that leaves me with another question. Did Neji not notice my absence? It just makes me a sad that we've known each other since primary and he doesn't care. Don't worry though I'm not going to go cry in the corner because I'm _not_ self-conscious.

With confidence and a bit of anger I answered Neji, "I was here the whole day. You probably would've known that if you cared."

Dang it, I had gotten my eyes watery. So I quickly ran out of the room. I know I'm probably a horrible friend for leaving Hinata there but I just needed somebody to talk to me and toughen me up.

And I knew just the person.

Temari no Sabaku.

Or as Ino refers to her as Temari Nara.

Even though she has no idea who he is and Ino won't tell her the real deal and gives her clues so she just gave up. And I bet you that there's going to be a big fuss when they meet. I'll actually be really crept out if she actually marries that Shikamaru guy.

* * *

 **I promise I'll try to update sooner. It's just that my parents want me to work and also I have to spend time with family and they always say 'why u on the laptop always going tik tik tik' and im like what the flip?**

 **JA NE ~ TADA ;D**


End file.
